Sid Meier's Pirates!
This game has it’s own dedicated wiki, found here. Sid Meier’s Pirates! is a a game about Pirates. It came out originally all the way back in the 90's. It then came back on the Wii, Xbox, iOS, and Android as a reboot. =Story= =Platform Differences= *The iPhone version does not have a “City Bombardment” section of any type, and invading a city successfully only depends on crew size, ship health, and enemy city strength. It’s more of a ‘roll-of-the-dice’ situation than anything else. *The Xbox version is the only version known to have “Bonus Content”. This is where unused concept art, game portraits, and other game-related content is located at. *The Wii version is the only known version to allow the player to fully customize their ships, allowing flag changes, sail color and emblem changes, hull, anchor, cannon slot changes, etc. All other known versions only allow changes in sail emblem and flag changes (but only allowing choice of the 4 nations, the Indian flag, and standard Pirate flag). =List of Ships= General List Members of the same "Class" are quite similar to one another, both in appearance and characteristics. The smallest member is always slightly lighter and faster than the others, the largest member is both heavier and slower, and the middle one is statistically in-between. Nonetheless, different Types belonging to the same Class are treated differently, as they may have surprising benefits that the others do not, and/or be exceptionally rarer than the others. In the table below, variants of the same Class are ordered by size, from smallest to largest. *Pinance Nation Specific These ships are only available to certain to specific nations, or are commissioned by specific nations only/rarely. Spanish French Dutch *Fluyt *Large Fluyt English Indians *War Canoe Pirates =Villains= Marquis de Montabelleon The Marquis is the main villain in the game. He only makes his rare appearances: once in the beginning of the story, and once you’ve completed the entire map leading to his jungle hideout. Baron Raymondo The Spanish-allied ‘evil’ Baron is another rare villain in Pirates. He makes his appearance only when one has news of their lost family members. He always contains information leading to their rescue (the info is in the form of a map/map sections). He helms a Spanish-allied War Galleon, which is fully upgraded. He also has a set doubloon/pillage rate of 4,000. Colenol Mendoza The Colenol Mendoza makes his appearance when the player is one visit away from marrying the daughter of a governor. The Colenol does not discriminate; he captures all girls-from all nations, and of all beauty ranks. Criminal “Name” Criminals are entered into the game by Governor’s Daughters. These are usually men sought by the respective nation’s Crowns for crimes noteworthy. They rarely leave the port their spawned in, and can be accessed by going to the town’s tavern and talking to the Barkeep there. Category:PC Games Category:Mac Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Games that were Rerelased Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Cross-Platform Games Category:Sailing Games Category:Sid Meiers Games Category:Xbox Games Category:WII Games Category:Open-World Games Category:RPG Category:2004 Games Category:Available on Steam Category:Backwards Compatible Game Category:Xbox One Games